


How Enjolras Met Les Amis

by emolee96



Series: Work In Progress [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolee96/pseuds/emolee96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Enjolras met Les Amis de l'ABC (And also Eponine and Cosette and Musichetta) and they became his cause (or, in more than one case, he became theirs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Enjolras Met Eponine

Enjolras met Eponine in kindergarten. She had no lunch. He gave her half of his organic peanut butter and jelly sandwich and shared his mat with her at nap time because she didn't have one. This is how she became his first Cause.

They became best friends in seventh grade, when Eponine needed help with her history homework. She asked Enjolras, because it was about the French Revolution, which he was, for some unknown reason, kind of obsessed with, and once they started talking, they quickly became inseparable. This is how she started to support his Cause.

It was their junior year of highschool when he noticed the scars. The signs had been there for months, of course, when he thought about it years later. HJ would never really forgive himself for not noticing sooner, but Courfeyrac, in his infinite 17-year-old wisdom, chalked it all up to the fact that "Girls are just weird, dude."

But it was May when he noticed the scars, and June before he said something, and July before she admitted something was wrong, and August before she even started to feel okay again. And that is how, once again, she became his Cause.

Then they were in college, and Enjolras met Grantaire, and Eponine, who we now know had known Enjolras since they were five years old, had never seen Enjolras quite so happy. So she did her best to push them together, because, after everything Enjolras had done for her, she thought he deserved the same happiness. And that is how Enjolras became Eponine's Cause.


	2. How Enjolras Met Grantaire

Enjolras met Grantaire in college. They were roommates their freshman year, thrown together by some strange combination of fate and computer programs. At first, Enjolras didn't think they could ever get along. (Grantaire, of course, had other ideas.) Grantaire stood for everything Enjolras hated. He didn't believe in anything. (He believed in Enjolras, of course, but Enjolras didn't know this at the time.) So Enjolras attempted to convert him. And that is how Grantaire became Enjolras' Cause.

Soon, though, Enjolras stopped trying. Grantaire's cynicism, he realized, was valuable. It helped him see the flaws in his arguments, realize when he was being unrealistic. And, eventually, he began to see the real Grantaire. The Grantaire who had real talent as a writer, and whose songs said things Enjolras didn't think could be put into words. The grantaire whose eyes lit up whenever he saw the sunset, unfailingly pulling out his camera to capture the image, though it was never quite as beautiful as he was when he saw it. The Grantaire who, beneath it all, believed in the hope and promise of the city in springtime, and beneath even that, the Grantaire who believe in Enjolras. The Grantaire who Enjolras believed in. And that is how Grantaire, no longer Enjolras' Cause himself, became the reason Enjolras got up in the morning and fought for his Cause.


	3. How Enjolras Met Combeferre

Enjolras met Combeferre in a Philosophy course his sophomore year of college. Unlike the others, Combeferre did not need to be Enjolras' Cause. They believed in the same things, fought for the same things, even Combeferre was slightly more realistic and logical about all of it. Their friendship did not take long to develop, and it was as simple and easy as breathing. Some people said they would read each other's minds, their thoughts were so similar. These same people were amazed that they were even friends, because they were so different. Where Enjolras was outspoken. Comebeferre was quiet. Where Enolras was an orator, Combeferre was a writer. Where Enjolras expressed the diving right, Combeferre expressed the natural right. And that is how, rather than becoming Enjolras' Cause, Combeferre became his brother in arms.


	4. How Enjolras Met Jehan

Enjolras met Jehan his freshman year of high school. They had English class together, and then lunch, so they decided to sit together, because that was the logical thing to do and Enjolras was nothing if not a logical person. But then it was gym class, and Enjolras was with Courfeyrac, and Jehan drifted away from them. It wasn't until later that he found Jehan hiding in the corner, with a black eye and ugly words scrawled across his skin in ink that he knew would take weeks to disappear, and would never totally disappear from Jehan's mind, not really. So Enjolras, because nobody (Well, almost nobody) could resist helping Jehan, promised him that they would never hurt him again, because Enjolras was his friend now, and if they hurt him, they would have to answer to Enjolras and Courfeyrac would hurt them. And that is how Jean Prouvaire became Enjolras' cause.

But as the years went on, and Jehan stopped hiding and started writing poetry, they went to college, and Jehan noticed Grantaire noticing Enjolras. So, since he wanted to see the people he loved happy, he tried to push them together as best he could, mostly by telling Combeferre how wonderful he thought the two would be together and comforting Grantaire when he thought that Enjolras hated him. At that is how, in his quest to eliminate his friends' sadness, Enjolras became Jehan's Cause. 

 


	5. How Enjolras Met Courfeyrac

When Enjolras met Courfeyrac, he was, to be totally honest, a little bit afraid of him. It was seventh grade, and Courfeyrac, who had moved to their town only a week before school started, already knew more people than Enjolras did. Enjolras had lived there since he was two. The first time they spoke, Courfeyrac treated Enjolras like they had been best friends their entire lives. This terrified Enjolras. Keep in mind, 12-year-old Enjolras was not the Enjolras we know and love today. He had opinions, certainly, but he didn't articulate them for fear of persecution from his fellow classmates and teachers. This was Catholic school, after all. You didn't have opinions unless they were exactly the same as the teacher's. Twelve-year-old Enjolras did not have any friends, and when anyone in his class was nice to him, it was invariably because they wanted to humiliate him in some way. So you can see why this conversation with Courfeyrac terrified him. But Courfeyrac, being Courfeyrac, noticed this, and made it his personal mission to bring Enjolras out of this shell. This is how Enjolras became Courfeyrac's Cause.

The two soon became close friends, and Enjolras, with Courfeyrac's help, eventually got over his fear of people. (It was Courfeyrac who told Éponine to ask Enjolras about her history homework.) It didn't take long until Enjolras began to fight for what he believed in. And that is how Courfeyrac came to support Enjolras' Cause.


	6. How Enjolras Met Marius

Enjolras met Marius in the way most people did. By accident. He ran into him on the street outside the dining hall one afternoon when most people were at a football game. MArius was awkward. Enjolras, uncharacteristically, was late for a meeting. So Marius, not knowing was else to do, fascinated by this blonde person who slightly resembled the girl he'd stared at in Starbucks the day before, followed him. And that is how Marius Pontmercy, without realizing it at the time, came to support Enjolras' Cause.


	7. How Enjolras Met Cosette

Enjolras met Cosette the day Marius brought her to a meeting. It was the first time any of them had met her, but they all loved her. She brought them snickerdoodles, after all. And beneath all the lace dresses and pink and cookies, she was smart. She was as much a part of their Cause as anyone else. And she noticed things from her spot in the corner with Marius and Jehan. She saw Grantaire, and the way he looked at Enjolras the same was Marius looked at her. So she set about trying to make things happen. And that is how Enjolras became Cosette's Cause.


	8. How Enjolras Met Feuilly

Enjolras met Feuilly in jail. Enjolras, however, was the one that was actually incarcerated. He had been at a rally, and it had gotten a little out of hand, and he may or may not have been part of a fight when the police came. (He had actually been trying to break it up, but they didn't seem to care. Bahorel had also been part of this fight. He didn't get arrested. But that's another story for another time.) So Enjolras had called Combeferre, who he'd forgotten was out of town for a family thing, and Combeferre knew Courfeyrac was busy, but he promised he'd send a friend to get Enjolras out. That friend was Feuilly. And that is how Feuilly, so impressed with Enjolras' black eye, came to fight for his Cause.


	9. How Enjolras Met Bahorel

Do you remember the fight at the rally that led to Enjolras meeting Feuilly? Well, that's where he met Bahorel, too. Except Bahorel was the one that started the fight, and he didn't get arrested, but only because the police were so tired of seeing him. he was the only reason Enjolras had stepped in to break it up, though. Enjolras had recognized Bahorel from one of his classes - Intro to Law or something like that - and since he thought his opinions were mildly interesting, he attempted to break up the fight. Because that seemed like a logical reason at the time. His stepping in, of course, had only made it worse, so the police had come, and Bahorel had missed his favorite part - the police part - because they'd arrested the pretty blonde guy instead. So when Bahorel found out that Feuilly was the one who had gotten Enjolras out of jail, he'd done what any logical person would do. He's found out where Enjolras spent most of his time and became his friend. Because in Bahorel's mind, where Enjolras went, fights followed. And Bahorel, as we know, loved a good fight. And that is how Bahorel came simply to fight, and stayed to fight for the Cause. 


End file.
